Current navigation screens traditionally present an instantaneous image of information, such as weather, traffic collision avoidance system (TCAS) blips, etc., collected by an aircraft. To evaluate a risk of interference with a current trajectory of the aircraft, a crew of the aircraft must analyse an evolution of a situation presented on their navigation screens over several time samples. If the crew's analysis leads them to think that there is actually a risk of interference, the crew must then determine how to alter the trajectory of the aircraft to avoid the interference. If the interference is a weather situation, that generally evolves slowly in comparison to the speed of the aircraft, the crew may have enough time to determine an appropriate alternate route. However, if the interference is one or more other aircraft that are moving at the same speed or more rapidly than the aircraft, it becomes very complicated to anticipate the temporal evolution of the situation based only on a spatial representation at a given instant of the threats around the aircraft.